Quelques leçons pour une vie de labeur
by felice.felicis
Summary: 1988 des bribes de l'histoire post-poudlard de Remus. Quotidien de jeune homme esseulé, abandonné et trahis. Ces problèmes reliés à sa lycanthropie, son inaptitude à garder un travail, les préjugés mitigés des sorciers à son égard. Jusqu'où un sorcier va-t'il lorsqu'il s'agit de discrimination? Comment réussir sa vie et garder la tête haute lorsque vous êtes un monstre?
1. Rencontre fortuite chez les dédaigneux

Disclaimer : Évidement, Remus Lupin ainsi que tous l'univers entourant cette mini-fic appartient à la très honorable J.K. Rowling.

Ceci est une petite Fanfiction qui ne comportera certainement qu'une dizaine de chapitre. Je me fais plaisir un utilisant un personnage de ma création que j'apprécie énormément. Cela faisait tout de même bon nombres de mois, voir d'année que je n'avais pas écrit et, le temps me revenant, je me suis dit : Ah, pourquoi pas?

Voilà donc l'histoire une bribe de l'histoire post-poudlard de Remus. Son quotidien de jeune homme esseulé, abandonné de ces amis, trahis. Mais surtout, ces problèmes reliés à sa lycanthropie, son inaptitude à garder un travail, les préjugés mitigés des sorciers à son égard. Il rencontrera bon nombre de personne, mais lesquelles laissera t'il entrer dans sa vie?

Cela se déroule en 1988, Remus est alors âgé de 28 ans, pour ceux qui pourrait se demander quand diable tout ça a-t'il lieu!

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Voici donc un avant goût!

(p.s. : Merlin, je suis vraiment pas très douée pour les résumés... beaucoup trop «cheesy» à mon goût! Si quelqu'un à un meilleur résumé à offrir, JE SUIS PRENNEUSE!)

::: **Celle qui sait** ::  
Ou  
_Comment réussir sa vie et garder la tête haute lorsque tout le monde vous sait monstrueux._

L'homme marchait dans l'un de ses couloirs sombres du ministère. Un vent frais semblait balayer ce tunnel sans fin, faisant dresser les poils de l'homme. Était-ce simplement dû au froid? Ou était-ce lié au fait qu'il détestait cet endroit?

À chaque année, c'était la même histoire. Le ministère lui redemandait encore et toujours de venir s'identifier auprès d'eux, comme étant un animal dangereux. Depuis plus de trente ans déjà, réellement rien de bien agréable pour une excellente estime de soi. Vous êtes un animal monsieur, vous méritez en fait la mort, car vous êtes un danger public, mais nous vous en faisons grâce, remerciez Merlin de cela, car il n'y a aucune raison, un jour, que l'on change d'avis à votre sujet et au sujet des vôtres. Décidément, c'était réellement un entretien agréable. Particulièrement excellente pour l'humeur ou encore pour se sentir accepter dans une société autrement que comme un être méprisable et indésirable. Retenant un soupire de justesse, il continua sa marche dans le sinistre couloir pour finalement accéder à la porte qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien maintenant. Département des créatures magiques, dangereuses. Grommelant pour lui-même, il poussa la porte de la pièce, la tête basse.

Remus entra dans la salle, s'attendant à voir les mêmes visage défilant à chaque année. Un vieil homme rondouillard, semblant avoir un peu trop profité des bonnes choses, et une femme sec, d'un certain âge (sans croupir de vieillesse) n'engendrant aucune compati ni sympathie pour personne. Il y avait un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année que le Lycanthrope n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais rencontrer. L'homme espérait de tout cœur que, ce qui l'amenait dans cette pièce, était une toute autre raison que la sienne, mais ce qui vibrait en lui ne le rassura pas... vraisemblablement le gamin venait pour la même chose. Remus s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce, s'apprêtant à s'installer sur un siège avec l'étrange impression que cette année quelque chose serait différent. L'ambiance froide de la salle, restait certes froid, mais elle semblait être habité de quelque chose d'inhabituelle, comme si quelqu'un y était réellement, chargé de bonne volonté. Oh, ce n'était pas une certitude, mais Remus avait simplement ce drôle de pressentiment, car il n'y avait aucun doute, quelque chose différait.

Il prit donc place au milieu de quelque furie et de propriétaires aventureux s'étant procuré un animal magique dangereux, dans l'espoir de le rendre docile... À la tête que certain tirait, la tâche ne semblait pas simple. Les gens défilaient devant lui, ressortant toujours un peu moins stresser, un peu plus confortable, puis finalement quelqu'un nomma son nom :

« Lupin, Remus John. »

La voix grinçante de la vieille femme sec vint irriter les oreilles de Remus qui se leva à contrecœur. Il poussa la seconde porte, qui séparait la salle d'attente de la salle d'entrevue, la mine basse et sombre, se retourna pour fermer la porte de prit place sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Songeant qu'avec le temps, il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus agréable pour inviter les gens à entrer dans leur salle... Il leva finalement les yeux, le visage fermé, prêt à entendre tout ce que la vieille sorcière avait de négatif à dire sur lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à posé ses yeux sur l'habituel vieillard rondouillard, son regard s'arrêta, surprit sur une jeune femme affreusement belle. Elle souriait, au milieu de tous ses frustrés, ses yeux pétillaient et elle se leva pour tendre la main à Remus. Depuis quand les examinateurs faisaient t-ils de tel geste?

« Enchanté Monsieur Lupin. Je suis Ennis Belby Lufkins, je suis présentement en stage ici et je voudrais votre permission pour participer à votre entretien avec le ministère, si cela n'est pas trop demandé. »

Cela pouvait-il vraiment être trop demandé? Cette femme mettait du soleil dans cette pièce, semblant vouloir le protéger des regards malveillant que la vieille femme lançait, Brésilia, de son petit nom que Remus pu lire d'inscrit sur son uniforme gris du ministère. Pourtant, Ennis devant lui, ne semblait nullement porter cet horrible uniforme. Remus senti soudainement un certain malaise le gagner. Cette femme qui ne le connaissait nullement, n'était au courant que de sa condition et pourtant, elle lui tendait, plus gentiment que jamais, la main, attendant avec patience qu'il la sert à son tour, comme s'ils avaient été deux êtres égaux. Il était étonné et ne savait trop comment réagir face à tant de confort et de gentillesse. Il en vint même à être horrifié, franchement, cette jeune femme ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance a tout le monde ainsi? Certes, elle ne faisait rien qui démontrait qu'elle se mourrait de confiance en lui, mais aucune méfiance, c'était un peu comme trop de confiance. Il se secoua la tête, finalement, en fixant la main toujours tendu vers lui et consenti à la serrer avec un sourire sincère. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne le jugeait pas pour sa condition, autant en profiter:

« Non, bien sûr, vous pouvez participer à cette entretiens, je crois même que c'est de votre devoir en tant que stagiaire, nul n'est besoin de me demander la permission »

La jeune femme lui sourit, comme s'il lui était possible de sourire encore plus! Elle lui fit un signe de main, doucement, l'invitant à s'asseoir, alors qu'elle-même restait debout, son dossier à la main.

« J'ai parcouru votre dossier avant votre arriver, Mr. Lupin» disait-elle, toujours doucement, un sourire au coin des lèvres « et j'ai cru comprendre que l'agent qui vous était assigné comme aide a prit sa retraite depuis plus de cinq ans... un certain Monsieur Barrell, est-ce exacte?»

Remus se gratta légèrement la barbe, en signe de réflexion, oui... Barrell, il se souvenait bien de lui, mais jamais Barrell ne lui avait été d'une quelconque utilité dans sa recherche d'emploi. Le vieil homme était d'ailleurs l'une des personnes les plus condescendante que Lupin avait eu le malheur de rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Les premières années, alors que Remus postulait dans plusieurs institutions afin de pouvoir travailler, et que les employeurs communiquaient avec Mr. Barrell, le vieil homme ne se retenait pas de médire le pauvre Lupin, lui donnant définitivement les pires référence de l'histoire du ministère, si bien qu'un jour, Remus cessa simplement de le référer. Enfin, revenant au moment présent, maintenant capable de mettre un visage sur le nom de Barrell, Lupin hocha simplement la tête et Ennis poursuivit :

« Alors, dites-moi, Mr. Lupin, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait la demande d'un nouvel agent pour vous aider dans votre quête de travail?»

Elle avait parlé calmement, et Remus, mal à l'aise de la question, savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une question piège, pour un fois. Cette jeune femme lui inspirait confiance. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à calomnier le vieil homme, aussi horrible avait-il pu être. Pourtant, il était bel et bien pris au piège : s'il disait ne jamais avoir reçu le mémo, c'était dire que le ministère faisait mal son travail et, s'il expliquait qu'il n'en souhaitait plus, vu l'incompétence du dernier, il en revenait à calomnier le vieux Barrell. Le raclant la gorge, cherchant toujours quelque chose à dire dans un délai de temps respectable, la jeune femme sourit étrangement en hochant la tête :

«Ah... oui je vois.»

Sincèrement, Remus ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais il n'ajouta rien, fixant la brunette aux cheveux bouclés. Attendant de voir la conclusion qu'elle avait tirée.. ce qui ne vint jamais. Refermant son dossier, elle releva la tête de ses notes.

« Avant de laisser le ministère procéder aux questions d'usage habituelle, j'aimerais, si vous le souhaitez, vous offrir mon aide en tant que nouvelle agente.»

Les employés du ministère, autour, bougeaient nerveusement sur leur siège, grommelant et retenant des soupires d'exaspérations. Leur jetant un regard en coin, avant de rouler des yeux, Ennis se rapprocha un peu de Remus et lui tendit la main :

«Je ne suis pas très expérimentée, en fait, vous seriez mon premier client... mais nous pourrions nous pencher sur la question et prendre un café pour discuter des possibilités, qu'en dites-vous?»

Clairement, les employés derrière n'approuvaient absolument pas ce que la jeune femme offrait et Remus, face à eux, pouvait le voir distinctement sur leur visage. Au fond de lui, pourtant, quelque chose lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'accepter l'offre de la brunette, autant pour contrarier ces employer capricieux du ministère que pour faire plaisir aux yeux verts et pétillant qui le regardait. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout, il pouvait ainsi aider l'étudiante dans son stage, il n'y avait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas? Quelque part, dans son cerveau, une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, mais Remus relégua ces pensées au plus loin, car en plus d'être inconcevables, c'était particulièrement déplacées et indignes de lui. Mais lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, attendant visiblement une réponse, une odeur de fraîcheur d'hiver, de pin et d'écorce, vint s'engouffrer dans le corps de l'homme, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il fallu, après quelques minutes de silence, qu'Ennis le ramène sur terre :

« Monsieur Lupin?»

Sursautant presque, Remus leva les yeux, surpris, puis tenta de reprendre rapidement contenance en souriant doucement. Il prit la main de la brunette dans la sienne et accepta l'offre.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il repartie du ministère, il avait en poche l'adresse postal d'Ennis ainsi que l'heure de leur première rencontre... et sincèrement, le Lycanthrope ne savait pas trop quoi en penser encore.

:::

Voilà donc pour l'avant-goût!

J'ai bien hâte de lire vos impressions, vos idées, vos envie TOUT!

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne journée! :3

_© Ennis B. Lufkins est un personnage m'appartenant de toute pièce et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi.  
Veuillez noter que la jeune Lufkins elle est âgée de 23 ans et a terminée ces études depuis quelque temps déjà. Elle est présentement en stage avec le ministère pour un nouveau système de réinsertion de Lycanthrope, car elle affirme que l'ancien ne fonctionne pas très bien. _

Évidemment vous en saurez plus sur elle au cours des prochains chapitre


	2. Leçon 1 : Toujours avoir un parapluie

Hello à vous mes coquelicots!

Qui y aurait cru?

Oui, bon, pour les trois personnes qui ont posté une review, sachez que ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de les lires, très très très beaucoup ah que si! C'est d'ailleurs pour vous que je me suis mis un pied aux fesses pour continuer ce que j'avais déjà entamé!

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu... _(s'il vous plaît, ne fixez pas que les fautes d'orthographe aussi, c'est dernier temps je dois avouer que celles-ci fuient mes yeux et il semblerait que même notre cher BonPatron ne réussisse pas à tout régler!)_ J'ai fait mon possible pour rendre le tout le moins ennuyant possible... uh!

Quoi qu'il en soit : MERCI MILLE FOIS! (insérez ici des million de petits cœurs!)

Voici-voilà donc la suite, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!

**Leçon 1 : Toujours avoir un parapluie.**

_~ Un samedi de Novembre - 1988 _

De la pluie... et sincèrement, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'impressionnant là-dedans. Les nuages étaient bas, bien loin du ciel, dans le petit village de pré-au-lard et l'homme se dit que c'était, définitivement une température de chien. Tout en redressant le col de sa cape, évitant que la pluie n'infiltre ses vêtements, un sourire, subtile, s'étira contre ses lèvres. Sirius disait, jadis, toujours cela... il adorait ça, des années plus tôt, c'était même devenu une petite blague entre eux... comme faire tous les jeux de mot possible relié au loup... ou comparer James et son «panache». Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien à voir avec de vieux jeux de mots, l'homme se retrouvait paisiblement à pré-au-lard, seul et c'était bien tout. Si, d'abord, son intention avait été de profiter de sa journée de libre, espérant peut-être avoir la chance de voir poindre le soleil un peu, il dû bien vite se raviser dans ses attentes. La température était mauvaise, le vent était plus que froid... il était glacial et Remus avait bien du mal à concevoir qu'il ne neigeait tout simplement pas.

Ce que le lycanthrope n'avait pas prévu -c'était maintenant évident qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour la divination- c'est qu'il avait choisi un samedi, un samedi de novembre, de ces samedis qui étaient réservés quelques fois par an aux élèves surexcités de Poudlard. Enfin, réservé était un bien grand mot, mais bien peu des sorciers qui venaient normalement quotidiennement dans le village, n'osaient pointer le bout de leur nez lors de ces sorties. Remus, au fond, comprenait pourtant très bien tous ces adolescents en pleine croissance hormonale. Il se souvenait lui-même de l'ambiance de frénésie qui habitait le château à l'annonce de ce genre de sortie, il se souvenait de ces groupes de filles attroupées, cherchant à capter le regard des jeunes homme, Sirius et James pour le plus souvent, et de la majorité des dit jeunes hommes tentant de braver les groupes de filles gloussantes pour faire des invitations en bonne et du-forme. Tout ceci lui donnait l'impression que ces souvenirs ne lui appartenaient plus, il avait cette étrange sensation d'être tombé par-dessus-bord, de s'être éloigné du chemin que la vie semblait lui avoir dessiné... Plus d'ami, plus d'emploi et une journée de chien. Voilà.

Le loup-garou se secoua la tête vivement, des petites gouttelettes d'eau, quittèrent ses cheveux à une vitesse effroyable. Il devait se changer les idées, il n'était tout de même pas venu à Pré-au-Lard pour se morfondre, si? Il était en vie et se comptait déjà bien chanceux de cela! Armé de sa petite voix positivement convaincue que la vie était merveilleuse, l'homme jugea préférable de profiter de sa journée tout de même, temps de merde ou non, sortie avec une tonne d'étudiant ou pas, le grand air avait au moins le mérite de lui rafraîchir les idées, de le sortir de son quotidien. Jugeant tout de même préférable de ne pas trop se mélanger à la foule frivole d'étudiant en quête de bonbon et de gadget interdit, Remus se contenta d'éviter la rue principale du village, s'éloignant de celle-ci d'un pas soutenu, il s'engagea dans une petite tue parallèle à celle-ci, avisant de loin l'endroit idéal pour passer l'après-midi.

C'était parfait, la bibliothèque du vieux McCullum était simplement l'endroit par excellence pour éviter les foules. Remus savait avec expérience qu'il ne croiserait aucun des étudiants dans ce lieu de silence, vieux, poussiéreux... il n'y voyait du moins aucune raison, la librairie était un peu plus éloignée des autres commerce, et pour cause, le vieux libraire préférait justement ne pas avoir trop devoir faire affaire avec la clientèle jeune et turbulente. Situé bien au bout de pré-au-Lard, il avait en commun avec la tête de sanglier une ruelle, c'était bien tout. L'avantage de ce petit libraire était évidemment pour Remus et c'est avec appréciation qu'il pénétra dans la petite boutique. Ce qui était bien c'était que le vieux McCullum était un érudit, un passionné de livre qui permettait aux sorciers - répondant à ses critères de vieux bougon- de consulter ses livres sans avoir besoin de les acheter, si bien que la librairie pouvait, pour certain, être simplement considérée comme une bibliothèque. Des fauteuils avaient judicieusement été installés par la défunte femme du vieil homme et, depuis un bon nombre d'année, rien n'avait bougé, restant obstinément réconfortant aux yeux du lycanthrope.

L'odeur rassurante des vieux livres envahit le corps de Remus alors qu'il installait sa cape de voyage sur l'un des petits crochets à l'entrée de la librairie. Le vieil homme rabougrit, aux yeux pratiquement complètement disparues sous ses épais sourcil broussailleux releva son monocle, qui pendait lamentablement contre son ventre rebondit. Il fixa quelques secondes Remus avant de faire un grognement appréciateur et un signe de main vague. Sans autre facétie il retourna derrière le magasin, laissant au jeune adulte le plaisir de parcourir les rayons comme bon lui semblait.

Remus parcouru donc doucement les allées, ses doigts effleurant les vieilles reliures des livres centenaires, alors que son regard parcourait avidement les titres de certaines œuvres. Puis, arrivant au niveau portant sur les sujets de la métamorphose, l'homme prit un peu plus son temps. N'ayant été, à son plus grand damne, que peu au courant des dernières avancées en la matière, l'homme se saisit doucement d'une des revues, datant de septembre de la même année seulement, et alla prendre simplement place près de la vitrine. Un feu crépitait paresseusement dans l'âtre alors qu'un des fauteuils semblait pratiquement attendre son arrivée. Sans plus, il s'installa pour se plonger dans les dernières découvertes avec entrain, oubliant la température et tout ce qui l'entourait, alors qu'à côté de lui, les gouttelettes d'eau clapotaient contre la grande vitrine, contrastant avec la chaleur douillette dont l'homme était agréablement confronté.

Les heures étaient passées sans même laisser à l'homme le privilège de les voir défiler. Absorbé par sa lecture, il en était à terminer les découvertes en matière de potion lorsque qu'un vent frais vînt troubler son esprit. Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, la bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la petite librairie et s'installa en face de lui. Semblant trépigner d'impatience et exposer d'énergie. Remus n'aurait probablement pas levé la tête en temps normale, ou sinon il n'aurait que lever les yeux subtilement pour prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mais, ayant finalement terminé sa lecture, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se redresser, que de voir qui avait prit place en face de lui, amenant avec elle la fraîcheur de la journée.

Ce qu'il vit le prit par surprise. La personne installée en face de lui, tout sourire, les yeux pétillants d'un petit quelques choses qu'il ne pouvait identifier, c'était Ennis. La stagiaire du ministère était assise, en face de lui, les mains sur les genoux, fixant le jeune lycanthrope avec persistance. Visiblement, elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà qu'il daigne relever la tête pour elle. À peine eut-il eu le temps de cligner des yeux, s'apprêtant à la saluer poliment, que la jeune femme plongea sa main dans son sac, en ressortant une pile de feuilles de toutes sortes, piquant la curiosité de Remus. Curiosité qui fût rapidement assouvit puisque la frisé semblait toute prête à lui donner l'entièreté des réponses à ses questions, avant même qu'il ne les lui pose.

«Pardon de te... enfin, de vous déranger Mr. Lupin. Je sais que nous n'étions pas supposés nous voir avant deux semaines. Enfin bon, je passais par là, avec toutes ces merveilleuses trouvailles que j'ai faites sur votre cas, pour vous et puis, il semblerait que Merlin m'aime bien puisque, lorsque j'ai tourné la tête, vous étiez là, calmement en train de lire. Je sais, ce n'est pas très professionnel de ma part, mais...»

Déposant sa lecture sur le coin de la table basse, Remus sourit à la jeune femme, faisant un signe de main, nonchalant :

« Ne vous en faites pas Miss Lufkins, il m'en faut bien plus pour être choqué»

Et c'était un fait. Lui avait jadis été ami avec Sirius Black et qui avait fait les cent coups avec James et Peter... bien peu de choses réussissait encore à le choquer à ce jour. Par contre, il pouvait entendre les pas lourds de l'ancêtre revenir vers le devant de la librairie, ah, ce McCullum, il avait un radar à bavard, c'était certain. Et tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche d'un McCullum en colère était, pour les petites oreilles chastes, particulièrement choquantes. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici car, si subir le courroux de Mme Pince n'avait rien d'agréable, jadis, subir celui de l'ancêtre n'avait définitivement rien de plus attrayant. Se levant à moitié, Remus baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme pour dire tout bas:

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas rester ici s'il y a sujet à discutions...» Il pointa McCullum du menton, alors que celui-ci arrivait à grand pas «Il n'est pas très aimable avec les bavards...»

Il se leva finalement complètement, laissant à Ennis le temps de ranger toute sa paperasse alors que le propriétaire approchait à grand pas vers Remus, ces pas faisant trembler la librairie en entier. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement en face du Lycan, il installa son monocle, et haussa les sourcils de surprise en constatant la source du bruit. McCullum grogna, leva son gros doigt couvert de corne et de vieille peau flétrie pour le pointer sur Ennis, fixant toujours son de oeil grassouillet Remus.

Le jeune homme hocha rapidement la tête, reculant lentement vers le porte-manteau:

«Oh, oui, justement, nous nous apprêtions à quitter...» Il fit un sourire au vieux: « À la prochaine Monsieur McCullum»

Puis sans attendre son reste, Remus poussa doucement Ennis hors de la librairie, alors qu'il pouvait entendre marmonner le vieux: «Ah, ce Lupin...» lui arrachant un étrange sourire.

Les mains et les bras remplis de papier de toute sorte, la stagiaire semblait peiner à tout garder près d'elle. Le vent, déchaîné de ce matin-là, ne s'était toujours pas calmer et le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir à vu d'oeil. L'orage que Remus avait prédit le matin même était sur le point d'éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Voyant bien que la jeune femme réussissait à garder avec beaucoup d'effort et de volonté sa tonne de papier, charitable, Remus lui offrit gentiment de l'aide :

« Peut-être serait-il préférable de m'en donner une partie... ce serait plus simple, non?»

«Oh non!» La frisée regarda Remus comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était son père... «C'est bien gentil de votre par, mais... enfin, c'est mon travail de traîner les papiers, ne vous embêtez pas avec ça...»

Remus ne fit qu'hausser imperceptiblement les épaules, jetant tout de même de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à la pile de feuille qui commençait à devenir en piteuse état.

Les rues tantôt rempli d'étudiants étaient pratiquement déserte alors que l'après-midi était encore jeune. Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel, scrutant les nuages noirs grondés alors qu'une goutte de pluie, pressée, vînt finir sa course dans son oeil. Il leva lentement la main, s'essuyant, avant de se pencher vers Ennis pour la protéger du vent, celui-ci rendant la communication difficile :

« Nous ferions mieux de trouver un endroit où discuter, sinon...»

Un éclair traversa les cieux, lui coupant la parole alors que les deux esseulés du village cherchaient un abri des yeux. Sans attendre une seconde, sans donner d'autre avertissement que cet éclair tranchant les nuages, les cieux décidèrent de déverser leur torrent contre leur tête. La pluie de novembre, froide, glaciale, frigorifiant. À peine eurent-ils le temps de se réfugier sous un porche d'une petite maison du village qu'ils étaient déjà trempés. Puis, brisant le silence forcé par le vent, un éclat de rire, cristallin, se fit entendre, transporter par le vent. Incrédule, Remus tourna la tête pour voir Ennis, riant à gorge déployé, comme si elle n'avait que seize ans. Dans ses mains, ses feuilles, molles, pendouillaient lamentablement. Les décollant de son corps, elle continuait de rire doucement que Remus en vînt à se demander si ce n'était pas pour ne pas pleurer qu'elle riait autant. Toutes ces dernières découvertes, trempés, décoloré et collées les une contre les autres étaient maintenant complètement illisibles et même avec un petit sort... elles resteraient impossible à déchiffrer, enfin, sauf si vous étiez expert des tâches d'encres.

Ouvrant les bras, elle laissa tomber le paquet sur les planches du porche, sur le vieux bois décoloré. Dans un bruit mouillé, toutes les feuilles s'écrasèrent en un «shpouich» très peu appétissant, alors que le rire de la frisé se calmait lentement. Finalement, armé d'un mince sourire triste, elle soupira :

«C'est dommage, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses intéressantes à te... euh, à vous montrer.»

Le lycanthrope baissa son regard pour regarder les nombreuses heures de recherche de la frisé se ramollir en une bouillit visqueuse sur le sol. Il n'était pas triste parce qu'il ne pourrait profiter de toutes ces trouvailles, mais plutôt pour la pauvre Ennis qui avait dû passer des heures interminables à chercher toutes ces informations, des références et à faire toute cette paperasse très peu intéressante... simplement pour lui et surtout en vain. Relevant les yeux, il lui fit un mince sourire :

«Tu. Ennis, je crois que si nous avons à travailler et à nous rencontrer régulièrement, il serait plus intéressant que nous nous tutoyons. Ça vaut pour moi également.»

Avec un sourire qu'il gardait pour les jours ensoleiller, il fit un clin d'oeil à la stagiaire :

«Et puis, tu me donnes l'impression d'être particulièrement vieux... alors que nous n'avons quoi... que quelques années d'écart, à peine?»

«Déformation professionnel... que vou-veux-tu, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur... toi. J'aurais pu avoir un vieux frustré de la vie tout rabougrit par le temps qui ne pense qu'à me tripoter plutôt qu'à vraiment vouloir mon aide!»

Elle lui fit un large sourire étincellent avant de rougir subitement écrasant sa main avant vigueur contre son propre front :

«Oh... Merlin. C'était très peu professionnel de ma part... je- j'aurais très bien travaillé pour le vieux aussi enfin... c'est...»

L'attitude de la jeune femme se décomposait aussi vite que les vieilles feuilles de journal sur le perron et Remus en vint à se demander si elle était totalement à l'aise dans son nouveau poste. Visiblement elle n'avait que peu travaillé dans le domaine... elle aurait, selon lui, de vilaine surprise au cours de la prochaine année. Lui-même continuait de rester péniblement étonner de la haine des sorciers à son égard. Enfin, il les comprenait très bien, personne ne voudrait travailler avec un monstre, mais au cours de ses fabuleuses années à Poudlard, il avait cru possible d'avoir une vie presque normale. Peut-être cela avait-il été le fruit de l'entêtement de ces amis à s'amuser et à profiter de la situation... de rendre le tout presque normal, mais toujours était-il que quelques années plus tard ce qu'avait été sa scolarité et ce qu'était maintenant sa «vrai» vie, n'avait plus rien de comparable.

La jeune femme devant lui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, tentant vraisemblablement de trouver quelques choses d'intelligent à dire jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, plus soudainement que l'explosion d'un scrout à pétard, le visage de la frisé ne s'éclaire d'un large sourire, ignorant tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire quelques secondes auparavant. Elle sortit alors de sa poche, triomphante, un petit bout de papier amocher qu'elle tendit rapidement à Remus. Celui-ci fixa quelques secondes le bout de papier pour le prendre délicatement des mains d'Ennis, lui lançant un regard des plus interrogateur. En moins d'une seconde, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en soupirant pratiquement de soulagement :

«Je ne t'aurai pas totalement fait perdre ton temps aujourd'hui... C'était ma dernière découverte de la journée en fait. Une annonce pour travailler dans un petit commerce sur le chemin de traverse! Pour l'instant ce n'est rien d'extravagant... et -»

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle constata en même temps que Remus qu'une fois de plus que leur emplacement était très peu propice à la conversation. Préférant éviter que la jeune femme ne s'étendent dans des excuses interminables sur mon manque de professionnalisme - ce dont Remus se fichait particulièrement - le lycanthrope la prit de cours :

«Allez, on pourrait aller à la tête de sanglier pour en discuter peut-être? C'est moi qui offre.»

Oui, aucun autre choix, c'était lui qui offrait et rien d'autre, les dames avaient cette chance de pouvoir se faire inviter et Remus avait toujours tenu mordicus à cette habitude - datant certainement de bien trop longtemps pour être encore à jour, mais il s'en fichait bien. C'était pour lui un honneur de pouvoir inviter, toujours amicalement, une jeune femme à boire un bon verre de whisky.

«Va pour le verre!» Elle lui sourit «Par contre, je peux payer mon verre... j'y tiens!»

Pour toute réponse Remus lui offrit un sourire mystérieux, sans entrer dans les détails et tout deux prirent le chemin du vieux pub.

La pluie continuait de tomber, maintenant bien plus paresseusement et lentement, se transformant quelques fois en bruine avant de ne redevenir que de grosses goûtes glaciales. Le point probablement le plus positif de cette affreuse pluie avait certainement été la désertion des rues. Nul doute que, les étudiants n'ayant pas rejoint à temps le château, s'étaient réfugiés avec empressement aux-trois-balais - car entre nous, personne ne se ferait tordre un bras pour passer une bonne après-midi arrosé là-bas.

En moins d'une dizaine de minutes, ils atteignirent la tête de sanglier qui était sans grand étonnement particulièrement vide. Il devait y avoir, en tout et pour tout, que trois personnes, cinq si Remus et Ennis se comptaient parmi-eux. Un vieux sorcier parlant seul face au mur, une sorcière armé de son tricot sirotant un thé et Hagrid... que Remus espérait fortement qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa présence... mais le géant semblait être sur le point de-

Ennis s'arrêta net au centre de la pièce, pinçant les lèvres pour visiblement ne pas trop rire au bruit tonitruant qui venait de traverser la salle.

«Il dort. En plein milieu d'un pub... cet homme me surprendra toujours!» souffla Ennis alors qu'elle allait finalement rejoindre une table près d'une des seules fenêtres de l'établissement.

Lupin la laissa faire alors qu'il allait subtilement commander au bar deux verres de whisky classique, c'était une chance à prendre, ce n'était pas tous les sorciers qui appréciaient le whisky moldu, mais le jeune homme avait cette étrange impression qu'Ennis était de ces sorciers appréciant leur ingéniosité et donc, par une bien drôle de correspondance, leur alcool.

Commande en main, les mains étrangement moite à l'idée de discuter, finalement, de ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, il alla rejoindre la jeune femme pour déposer doucement un verre devant elle. Sans attendre sans réaction, la Remus préféra changer directement de sujet, entrer dans le vif, savoir ce qu'y l'attendait.

« Mai-...» commença évidemment, et sans surprise, Ennis.

Il ne la laissa pas continuer, lui offrant un sourire amusé, il déposa devant eux le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

«Alors... de quoi s'agit-il en fait?»

Pinçant les lèvres, probablement par la frustration de s'être fait prendre aussi aisément, Ennis prit quelques secondes avant d'elle aussi déposé son regard sur le papier :

«Essentiellement, une offre de travail. Oui enfin, ce n'est pas grand-chose, avec tes qualifications scolaires, je pourrais même dire que c'est totalement ennuyeux pour toi, il s'agit d'un petit emploi de concierge dans le chemin de traverse, je sais... ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai déjà contacté l'employeur et il semblait prêt à prendre la peine de te passer en entrevue.»

Le visage de la stagiaire était littéralement pourpre lorsque Remus posa son regard sur elle.

Concierge...

Rusard deux? Allait-il donc terminer sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais fait d'études? Loin derrière, il entendait ses rêves jadis, extravagant, d'être professeur, ou même de posséder une librairie... ou y travailler. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que tout ceci était maintenant impossible pour lui, elles l'avaient toujours été, mais il avait été assez sot pour y croire. Pourtant, cette jeune femme se pliait en quatre pour lui trouver du travail, ce qui était en soi en exploit!

«Oh... je savais que ce n'était pas assez, Mr- ... Remus, je suis désolée, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est maigre, mais peut-être qu'en y travaillant un peu, les employeurs, pour les prochaines entrevues, seront plus enclin à vous-... à te rencontrer? Je ferai tout mon possible pour trouver quelques choses de mieux!»

Elle déposa sa main doucement sur celle du lycanthrope avec un sourire doux contrastant étrangement avec son regard déterminer.

«Dès maintenant même!»

Puis, sans crier gare, sans autre mot, elle se leva et quitta le pub en coup de vent, laissant un Remus particulièrement perplexe. Il avait une entrevue? Étaient-ils supposés se revoir avant celle-ci?

Il n'avait plus que des points interrogation dans les yeux alors que son regard fixait la place maintenant vide en face de lui.

Décidément...

ooo

_Voilà, c'est donc tout pour ce chapitre-ci!_

_Comme certain pourraient l'avoir remarqué, la fic a changée de nom. Si si, c'est pour une bonne raison. Puisque c'est une petite fic sur la difficulté que rencontre les lycanthropes dans une société sorcière, je me suis dit que je pouvais exploiter cela en plusieurs petites leçons (en lien ou absolument sans aucun lien!)_

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Mille bécots,_

_FF ~_


End file.
